


You Named Him Freddy?

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a new puppy - named Freddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Named Him Freddy?

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

You Named Him Freddy?

Adam let himself into Tommy's new apartment, grateful that not only had Tommy left the door unlocked but that Tommy's roommates would be gone. He'd had a brutal day meeting with the record executives and he just needed to relax. Therefore, the excited barking he heard as he pushed the door back almost made him turn around and leave, thinking he was in the wrong apartment. Except then he heard Tommy's voice yelling from the kitchen.

"Freddy, no! Stop barking. Adam, is that you?"

Adam looked down at the little brown wriggling ball of fur at his feet and cautiously walked around it. "Tommy? What is this dog doing here?"

He walked back to the kitchen to find Tommy scooping some canned dog food into a bowl and setting it on the floor. He watched as the brown fur ball rolled over and started to eat.

Tommy shrugged. "Chantala found him. She couldn't take him home with her because of Cookie so she asked if I would watch him for a few days, you know, until she either finds the owner or finds someone to take him. I figured it was no problem. My roommates are gone for a few days and there's no session work for you right now, so I'm pretty much free."

Adam hummed noncommittally as he watched the dog eat and then drink some water. He only belatedly realized that Tommy had asked him a question. "What?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well, I think that answers that."

Adam frowned. "Answers what?"

"I asked how your meetings went. From the look on your face they must have been pretty rough."

Adam shrugged as he bent down to pick up the puppy. "How about we go sit down and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay, wanna drink?"

"Do you have wine?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You know I only keep that shit here for you. Yeah, I got some. Gimme a second."

Adam carried the puppy out into the living area and sat down on the couch with it in his lap. He stroked its fur as it burrowed itself into his belly making him laugh. Tommy came out a few minutes later carrying a glass of wine. He set it down on the table and sat down next to Adam.

Adam leaned over and rested his head on Tommy's shoulder. "Meetings suck."

"Sorry."

"Can I?" Adam asked, motioning to Tommy's lap.

"Sure."

Adam lifted his head off Tommy's shoulder and Tommy shifted onto his back before pulling Adam down to rest against him, his head on Tommy's chest, cradled between Tommy's legs. Adam pulled his legs up onto the couch, shifting Freddy on his lap, continuing to pet him.

"So, Freddy?"

Tommy laughed. "What did you expect? Spot?"

Adam snorted. "No, not from you."

"Hey!"

Adam elbowed him lightly as Tommy started running his fingers through Adam's hair. "So, wanna talk about the meetings?"

"No, just wanna sit here with you and Freddy, drink my wine, and enjoy the quiet."

"Okay, we can do that."

So they did. Adam lay between Tommy's legs, petting Freddy while Tommy 'petted' him. Adam wasn't sure how long they stayed there but the shadows had shifted in the room and he was pretty sure the fluff ball in his lap had fallen asleep. Tommy's fingers were still moving through his hair so he knew Tommy was awake.

"Feelin' better?"

Adam smiled, even though he knew Tommy couldn't see it. He reached up, finding Tommy's other hand that was laying flat on his chest. He twined their fingers together. "Yeah, much. Thank you."

Tommy squeezed his fingers. "Good. Want some dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Good, because you're buying."

Adam laughed. "That's all I'm good for, money and stardom."

"Don't forget getting me more girls than I could ever handle."

Adam elbowed him again, tilting his head up to glare at him. Tommy just smiled. Adam pulled his hand free and reached up to stroke a finger down Tommy's cheek. He pressed lightly on the side of Tommy's chin until he dipped his head and their lips met. He licked lightly at Tommy's lips, darting his tongue inside just briefly before pulling away. "Let's go get some dinner," he whispered.

"Yeah. Can we get tacos?"

Adam rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling Tommy with him until they were both standing and Freddy was in Adam's arms looking at them curiously. He put the dog down on the floor and they both watched as it climbed right back up onto the couch and curled up.

Laughing, Adam took Tommy's hand and pulled him back toward the kitchen. "Show me your takeout menus."

  
 ****

The End


End file.
